Solid state memory storage devices may be used to store data. Such solid state storage devices may be based on solid state memory such as, for example, Flash Memory, Phase Change Memory (PCM) and Spin Torque Magnetic Random Access memory. To enhance write performance, a write-back cache may buffer data to be written to the solid state memory.